Memories of Forgotten Wars
by GingaDreamer
Summary: She once served Konoha, during the Third Great Shinobi World War. She was a prodigy, fighting battles before her time. She was thought to have died too young, but she lived...and now she's back with a small army behind her. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Life gets difficult sometimes, and sometimes it's hard to breath. This was one of those times. His breath had caught in his throat, staring at the girl with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, who was staring right at him. He was used to girl's staring at him, but this was completely different. The eyes of that girl, held a fully matured, three tomoe Sharingan.

She had pale skin, as her hair blew slightly in the wind that swept through the market place, ruffling her black long sleeved shirt, while her form fitting tan pants clung to her legs nicely.

It was impossible, as the bags fell from Sasuke's arms, and he began to run towards the teenager, who turned into the crowd and vanished, and the chase was on.

With Sasuke's heart hammering in his chest, he followed her. There was no way that another Uchiha other then his brother existed, and yet once they were out of the village, she turned to face him, and brought her fingers to her lips after several quick hand signs, as a blossom of fire flew from her lips towards the still stunned Sasuke.

As he dodged, he could see, this girl was an Uchiha, and she did have the skills of their clan. However, he didn't see the shadow's shooting out towards him until it was too late, and he was entangled in the trap of a focused looking member of the Nara Clan.

He had spiky black hair, and focused eyes instead of the lazy eyes that was seen in most Nara male's. He seemed extremely focused, as Sasuke was forced to turn and face him.

"Heh, that was too easy to trap him." The Nara's voice was thick and warm almost, as a dangerous smirk formed on his lips. "Wanted to chase the tail of another Uchiha that badly? Or did you just want to know where she was from?" He asked as Sasuke clenched his teeth. His body was trapped in the same position as the other male ninja, but there was a time limit as to how long the male could hold up the Shadow Imitation Jutsu.

One large insect began to crawl up Sasuke's leg, as a third young ninja walked out of the bushes. They wore sunglasses, and a high collared jacket that extended down past their knees. It was nearly impossible to clearly guess the sex of that ninja unless they got closer.

"Boss wants him with the other's... Go get the next one. Tori." The deep male voice would send shiver's down anyone's spine as a chuckle came from the bushes and Sasuke got to see a wild looking teenager with short, spiky brown hair emerge on the back of a rust colored wolf.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm on it! Keep your jacket up Kai!" The Inuzuka said as Sasuke felt a small bite on his leg, as the shadow's were removed. His body felt numb, and weak as he crashed to the ground, staring ahead as a much older woman came out of the forest.

She put a hand on the Nara's head and smiled, "Keep them coming, we'll have quiet the collection before too long." She said with a chuckle that reminded Sasuke of a villain from one of Naruto's comic books.

His world went dark, as the venom of whatever insect had bitten him took effect, making him black out, falling into a deep sleep inside his numbed body.

What was going on?

His hazy mind tried to work out everything that had happened. A teenaged girl, just a year or two older then he was, had appeared to him in the market place and he had followed her in a stunned... shocked way. He cursed at himself as he slowly opened his eyes to check and see who else had been gathered.

Like Sasuke, several of the young ninja's from Konoha had been wrapped in a thick cocoon, making movements impossible. Sasuke knew most of them, having been in the same class as them, or seeing them often enough outside of the classroom.

Hinata, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Ino, and he could easily recognize the pink hued hair of his teammate. What the hell was going on here?


	2. Chapter 2

_The favor had been turned in their direction. The Kannabi Bridge had been destroyed by Team Minato, and everyone in the village was starting to relax slightly. However, there were still teams out fighting battles. Bloody battles that would not be recorded for there would be no survivors. No one to tell of how much the ninja's struggled for their village, or how much torment they were put through before their last breath was ripped from their throats._

_Recovery teams would examine a battlefield, looking for any survivors, and yet, the Teams sometimes missed something, someone who was still living. _

_"This was the team that kid was on, but there's no one left. Even Misa's been killed." One of the few ninja's who had come with the Recovery Team said as the ninja knelt to close the eyes of the female fighting machine. _

_"I don't feel any chakra, let's keep going. There are other places we could be, we'll come back for the bodies later..."_

_Hidden under a pile of dirt and rubble, a single hand outstretched towards the Recovery Team, a young girl's arm outstretched in a plea towards the retreating forms. With almost no chakra, the girl was at death's doorstep until a ninja from another village stepped in and saved her life. Fostering hatred in her heart until she formed a plan of her own against Konoha... a cruel plan._

_Children were the most important thing to the older ninja in Konoha. Not power, not strength, but the next generation. Her plan?_

_Steal the children of weaker clan members at birth, and train them in her own ways. It had been a wonderful plan, all those years ago... as a cruel smile played over the dark haired woman's lips. She had gathered infants from their mother's wombs, and trained them to perfection._

None of the Konoha brats could compete with her children, as she kicked the limp body of the raven haired Uchiha, further into the pit where the kids were being collected. The evil smile on her face grew, she was so excited by this. Finally, those idiots in Konoha would get a taste of their own medicine, through her own warped mind.

Within the Village, several of the older ninja had noticed that some of their prized students had gone missing, whether it be not showing up for a lunch time meeting, or training, it was becoming known that certain ninja had vanished from view.

Sasuke had been out at the market, and the bags he had bought had been dropped to the ground, as if he had to run off right then and there. There were many things about the Uchiha, but haste wasn't always a high priority on his list.

Kiba and Akamaru had gone for a walk out in the woods, to let Akamaru stretch out and enjoy himself most likely. Ino had been helping her mother in the flower shop, and Sakura had stopped by to get a flower for Lee, and both had gone missing. Hinata had not come to dinner the night before, and Neji had been sent to fetch her from her room, and those two were also gone.

Someone was up to no good, and for more then one reason, it sent a chill down Kakashi's back as storm clouds formed on the horizon. There was going to be a battle, and it would not end well for anyone involved.

"Track their scents, find them quickly. Before this storm washes away their scents." Kakashi ordered to his team as the group of dog's set out to find the missing ninja's as the approaching storm threatened to ruin the attempt.


	3. Chapter 3

Judging by the unsteady flicker of light on the outskirts of their holding cell, Sasuke could guess that they were underground completely. It was raining outside, his ears could just barely pick up on the noise of the gently falling rain, combined with the calm breathing of the other's.

As thunder clapped, another cacoon was brought in by a thick muscled teenager and laid down gently on the ground. The black sunglasses were still on the trainer's face, as Sasuke regconized Ebisu, a fellow ninja of Konoha.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked quickly, before the young ninja could retreat from where they were being held captive, as the teen with shaggy white hair turned back to look down at Sasuke.

He jumped into the pit, where the cacooned bodies were growing steadily, and moved towards Sasuke. His black gloved hand reached out and gently touched Sasuke's face, studying him closely through dim eyes.

"Sensei is going to kill all of you in front of your village... and there is nothing that you can do to save yourself as long as that silk is around you." He stood up, as laughter filled up the cavern leading to where the odd male was standing over one of their captured enemies.

"Oy! Oy! Tatsu! Why're you chatting with the damned bastard. Just call Kai and he'll give him another stingerful!" the same wild looking teen who had left to go and get another one returned. His name was Tori, and he belonged to the Inuzuka Clan judging by his apperance if anything.

Tatsu looked like he was a bear almost, large, strong, and yet there was something almost gentle in his eyes as he looked to Sasuke and then to Tori again. "Pass your's down." He said as Tori grabbed the cacoon and tossed the youthfilled Rock Lee from the back of the rustic hued wolf, down to Tatsu who caught him easily.

"I'm the one in charge of them, they can't move in the cacoon's...and company might be nice for a while." He pointed out as Tori snorted and left, the sounds of his feet and the wolf's nails clacking along on the ground faded away almost too quickly. Were they just hidden in some sort of burrow? Sasuke couldn't understand how they had stolen and beaten so many ninja so far without having a large group of ninja out after them.

Who were these ninja? He had seen the skill of their team work, but they were too efficient almost. And who was their leader? That woman? Why did she send chills up and down his spine at the very thought of her?

His mind was getting fuzzy again, as the images blurred out, leaving him floating in darkness as the slender insect flew back to the insect user.

"The time is coming..." The leader of the group, that woman with the chilling laugh, spoke up as the student's of her's began to gather together, each grabbing up a victim to use as a trophy. All of those in her grasp would soon be stripped of their chakra, and have their souls devoured by the bird of the group. How wonderful it would be to see those of Konoha falter.

The senbon shifted from one side of his mouth to the other, as the brown haired ninja stopped in the trees surrounding Konoha to look for any sign of the missing ninja. He was Genma Shiranui,

"Any sign's Genma?" Aoba Yamashiro, a fellow Konoha ninja shouted as he came to a stop on the same branch as Genma.

"Not a sign. No signs of a battlefield, and no evidence of any struggles. It's as if the missing ninja just vanished." He said as a third ninja joined them, Raido Namiashi. The scar running across the bridge of his nose to the left side of his face made him stand out among the other ninja a fair bit, but he wasn't phased by it.

"They can't have just vanished. That's why we have to keep looking." Raido said, as he brought his right hand up to touch the communication's device around his neck. "No signs from our unit yet, any word or sign of a struggle?" He asked, as Kurenai's voice came over the line.

"Yes, I found a small battlefield. It's very controlled, however, there was a piece of Rock Lee's forearm wraps tied to a broken branch. Tsume's nose identified Lee's scent... Someone is definitely kidnapping the students." She said as Tsume's voice came on.

"Oy! Shikaku! Where the hell are all your clan members? This scent I've got... smells like Shin's scent." Shikaku was Shikamaru's father, and his cousin Shin had died during the Third Great Ninja War. However, Tsume's nose was as sharp as her partner, Kuromaru's. The two of them rarely forgot a scent.

All the ninja's went silent on the communication's line to listen. That was interesting, a Nara was behind this?

"It's a female's scent." Kuromaru spoke up, "Did Shin have any offspring?" He asked to Tsume who relayed the message while Kuromaru sniffed around for a clue as to where the scent would lead. Leave it to Rock Lee, who had been out searching for Neji, a teammate of his, when he went missing.

The storm was getting closer, rolling over the forest in a cool, refreshing flood of water. How frustrating it was to have the rain falling now. Right when they needed their tracking scent ability the most.

"This is frustrating... Most of the ninja who're missing are the kids." Aoba said to his two team mates who nodded quickly. This just didn't add up. Why attack just the kids, and why do it so under the radar? What was being planned?

Were the missing ninja alive? As the rain fell, so did the spirits of the Konoha ninja. Everyone could feel it in their hearts, that this would not end well.

And yet, the wild Tori was about to make a mistake in which ninja he was going to fight next. After all, they attacked, and lured ninja into the trap of one of the two Nara member's they had grown up with, and then Kai or Kailana's insects would sting them with the paralyzing poison, from which they would be encased by the silk worms the twins used.

The chakra of the ninja would be melted down to nothing, and yet, when a certain ninja's chakra hit bottom, another's chakra, a hundred times stronger, would erupt out of him, and blast anyone back.

Could Tori and the other's trap and deal with Naruto Uzamaki before the other ninja caught on and converged on the area?

A/N:Dun-dun-dun!... Not really. xD I hope you're enjoying this one so far.


End file.
